gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Beth Corcoran
For the song, see here Beth Corcoran (born Beth Fabray-Puckerman) is the biological daughter of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. She is the legal daughter of Shelby Corcoran after being given up for adoption by Quinn. Beth was conceived during a drunken one-night stand between Quinn and Puck. She has Quinn's green/hazel eyes and seems to have Puck's black hair. At first it was not known if her biological parents would decide to keep her, or if she would be given up for adoption. Terri Schuester was planning to adopt her along with her now ex-husband, Will Schuester. Quinn agreed because she thought Will would be a good father. Terri and Will do not end up adopting the baby because they divorced before her birth. Beth was adopted by Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's biological mother, who wanted a fresh start after realizing a full mother-daughter relationship with Rachel wasn't possible since she was already grown up and because she couldn't have children naturally due to surgery and complications. She will be returning in the third season due to Idina Menzel returning as Shelby, who will become a teacher at McKinley. Biography Pre-Birth Pre-Birth Names The baby was known by many names before she was born. When Finn thought the baby was his, he wanted to call her Drizzle but Quinn refused, saying that the baby was going to Will and Terri. In Theatricality, Puck says that Jackie Daniels would be a great name for her, after one of his favorite artists Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels is also a brand of liquor which just happens to be Puck's favorite. Later on, Puck and the other boys (except Kurt) sing Beth, by the rock band KISS, to Quinn, and Puck suggests Beth as the name. After she was born in the hospital, her warmer is seen with a pink piece of paper on it saying 'Baby Fabray.' In the end, after Puck told Shelby her name, Shelby respected his wish and puts Beth as her name on the adoption papers at the hospital. Season One Finn wanted to name her Drizzle when he thought the baby was his. In Sectionals, Rachel tells Finn that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. Puck wanted to call her Jack Daniels, but when Quinn disagreed with that, saying that it was a girl, he wanted to call her Jackie Daniels. In Theatricality, Puck sang the song Beth which softens Quinn's feelings towards Puck, because she allows him to be there at the delivery. Beth was born in the season one finale Journey. Quinn delivered the baby with Puck, Mercedes and her mom, Judy at her side. While looking at their newborn daughter Puck announced to Quinn that he does love her. Shelby Corcoran adopted Beth at the season finale, Journey. Season Two Beth has been mentioned a few times (though, not by her name and she was not seen) in the second season of the show. Season Three 66749838.jpg Bethy.jpg Glee1222.png ShelbyBeth.jpg Quinn and beth.jpg 66749838.jpg Bethy.jpg Glee1222.png ShelbyBeth.jpg Quinn and beth.jpg 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg -She-looks-like-you-quinn-and-puck-21601229-500-234.gif|Quinn and Puck look down on Beth Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters